This disclosure relates to a method and system for providing an image of a virtual space, in which a user is immersed, to a head mounted display (HMD).
In recent years, there have been developed applications of, for example, games for providing a virtual reality (VR) space to a user with use of an HMD. In “‘Oculus best practice’, [online], [retrieved on Dec. 10, 2015], Internet <URL: http://static.oculus.com/documentation/pdfs/ja-jp/intro-vr/lat est/bp.pdf>”, there is disclosed a technology of providing information to the user with use of a heads-up display (HUD) in a virtual space of such applications.
With use of the technology of “‘Oculus best practice’, [online], [retrieved on Dec. 10, 2015], Internet <URL: http://static.oculus.com/documentation/pdfs/ja-jp/intro-vr/lat est/bp.pdf>”, the HUD is displayed in front of an object in the virtual space.